


Lily's wake up call by an Absol

by PokemonBreederJohn



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bestiality, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Incest, Love Bites, Parent/Child Incest, Pokemon, Pokephilia, Pseudo-Incest, Sex with Sentient Animals, Sleep Sex, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, Young
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonBreederJohn/pseuds/PokemonBreederJohn
Summary: Lily is woken up using unconventional methods by her adopted parent,who just so happens to be an Absol
Relationships: Absol/Original Pokemon Trainer(s), Livolt | Manectric/Original Female Character(s), Livolt | Manectric/Original Pokemon Trainer(s), Lucario/Original Pokemon Trainer(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 137





	1. An Amazing Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Underaged Sex included.

All the children at Riverbank Primary School wondered why Lily came in with the unmissable stench of wet fur. Not the kind of wet fur smell from just being near a canine.The wet fur smell of being one or being near one constantly. The teachers often remarked about a faint trace of semen too that the kids obviously (hopefully) didn't recognise. It was a general consensus to just not question her about it, rather than ask and get an answer they might not want. She was probably one of the most happy and well-adjusted children there, so why try to fix something that isn’t broken?

Since her father left and she had never met her mother, Lily was “adopted” by her father's two Pokemon. A Lucario and an Absol. They fed, washed and clothed her to the best of their ability as Pokemon. Her father had left her enough money to survive so she never did without anything she might want or need. The two Pokemon loved and doted on her and all they asked was for her to service them every now and then. A fair compromise, right? The most recent time had been her 8th birthday less than a week ago. Despite being still young, her body was ready for anything the two Pokemon would want to do to her and enjoy it a lot as long as they were gentle. Maybe even enjoy it more than them. Lucky for her, she had no neighbours close or they would hear her whines of pleasure and report them to child services. Nobody would benefit from that. For some reason, most people were not accepting of an eight year old girl being fucked countless times by her adoptive parents, who just happened to not be quite human. She loved being used as their toy, and they were happy to oblige.

It was just another school morning, nothing unusual. Lily was not the best at waking up in the morning and an alarm clock didn’t quite cut it. Too loud and not any fun. Instead, they had a unique solution. Lily slept naked and when it was time for her to wake up, one of the two Pokemon woke her up by breeding her. Usually, they took turns but often just both had sex with her, one after another which was Lily’s favourite. Today was Absol’s turn to give her a fun start to her day. He gently pulled the covers off of her. It was more fun when she was fast asleep, at least at first. She had slept on her front, leaving her cute tight ass exposed. Allegedly, she slept naked for “comfort” but it was clear to both of her guardians that it was for their benefit. Not that they would or could complain of course. The Absol was instantly turned on, his body clearly ready for his morning duty.

He mounted her, forcing her to the bed. Lily had started to wake up by the sudden shock of a 110 pound Pokemon pinning her down. It was routine but the rush of adrenaline still shook her thoroughly. She liked being used, giving her petite body to her protector. It felt right being dominated and used, though she wasn’t foreign to being the dominant one herself. She was small but could easily hold his weight. Lily’s back was arched and her ass shaking slightly in the air, practically begging to be used. Who could refuse such a sight?

“Good morning, Daddy.” She said in a sweet innocent voice that she knew aroused her mate.

Absol’s only response was a brief but deep snarl. Lily knew it was playful but the thought of a powerful sexually aggressive beast was still prominent in her mind. Involuntary squeals came from Lily, her heart racing. She eagerly thrust back onto her lover’s cock, enjoying the stretching and fullness she felt. Her tiny body could accommodate a surprising amount from years of practice. When Absol and Lucario had started breeding her, it was painful but now, other than a rare jolt of pain, being mated just felt good. Of course, she relished the pain, a small price to pay for the constant attention of two muscular studs that practically worshipped her. How such a sweet child could become such a slut was beyond either of “parents”, they just enjoyed the benefits.

Lily loved being treated like a Pokemon, rather than a delicate fragile human that even a simple ember surpassed her ability. Absol was happy to oblige, breeding her with the vigour and intensity usually reserved for Pokemon partners that could handle it better. As is customary for mating Absols, he bit her neck. Partly for dominance, partly to hold his squirming partner still, partly just because it felt right. The bite was more of a nip, noticeable yet not enough to leave much of a mark.

"Deeper"Lily demanded

Absol was happy to oblige her,this time drawing blood,which he eagerly licked up.

Any mark would probably be attributed to “roughhousing” with Pokemon by nosy teachers, which of course was true in a sense, but they tried to leave as little evidence as possible. Still, Lily loved having little trophies of their time together, a scratch here, a bite-mark there. Each a reminder of one of their numerous exploits. Thinking about how oblivious the other children were to what her marks meant and how teachers seemed to rapidly want to change the subject if anyone brought them up was a subtle pleasure that Lily enjoyed. Someday, she wanted to introduce some of her friends to the joys of sex with Pokemon.

Absol finished in her, morning sessions were always quick. Apparently showing up to school late and covered in a white gelatinous substance that looks strangely similar to semen was not recommended if you wanted to be left alone by child services.With cum leaking from her pussy, she waddled to the shower as Absol watched her go, already awaiting their next session. Little did he know.she had an idea to make it a unique experience... 


	2. How To Train Your Pokemon: The Unconventional Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily uses her Trademark way to get a Pokemon to Behave.

Lily was mostly well behaved in school. Sure, she tuned out most lessons that didn’t involve Pokemon. Who needs maths or English anyway? Maybe a few heads turned when she knew more than the teachers when they were covering Pokemon reproduction. For some reason, the old lady visitor from the Pokemon daycare didn’t care for her in-depth explanation of Pokemon penis mechanics in the middle of a lesson. Lily had sure thought it was very necessary and relevant.

Her favourite lesson had to be the Pokemon trainer lessons. Everyone remarked about how every Pokemon she had been assigned obeyed her after a brief 10 minute “toilet break” that occurred at the start of most lessons. Yet again, it was a general consensus to not try to disturb her. The last nosy kid who tried to disrupt her activities when she had a fire type returned with strange burn marks and wouldn’t even look at her for a month. Teachers knew better than to try to disturb her when she was busy. Her “alternative methods” as teachers referred to them won the school enough prestige in competitions. They justified it that prodigies were always eccentric and so should be given space. Parent teacher conferences were not exactly the place to bring up the subject, especially with the fact her parents were some of the Pokemon they suspected she was having sex with. Most teachers believed that she had somehow been coerced or sexually abused into it. They could not have been more wrong.

This lesson she had been assigned a Manectric that had tried to bite the last child who had tried to command it. Lily of course had no such problems. Immediately, she requested her usual bathroom break, that was of course accepted. Her leaving caused the usual amount of silent whispering. Where was she going? Why was she allowed to walk off and they weren’t? Why does every time she leaves the Pokemon instantly obeys her better than with the adult it was owned by?

As they were too young for more than basic sex education, the rumours were slightly ridiculous.  _Maybe she was a witch and bewitched them into her service. Maybe she fed them a mind-control berry. Maybe she bribed them in some way._

The last idea wasn’t exactly wrong but they had no idea of her methods. Like most human males, male Pokemon seem to be a lot more docile when they are properly satisfied. Lily could relate, who would want to be kept in a cramped ball with no release for days on end? There was no doubt why the Pokemon were grouchy, to say the least. Also, being commanded by eight year olds with superiority complexes was not many Pokemon’s idea of a fun time.

The Pokemon eagerly followed her into the bathroom. He certainly seemed to know what was coming. She sat on a toilet, beckoning the Manetric to come to her. As the Pokemon approached, she spread her legs. Manetric instantly got the idea and mounted her. When she had first started having sex with Pokemon, Lily had agreed to save her pussy for her parents. Other Pokemon had to make do with her ass. Not that they exactly complained, anyway. The bathroom was not the most comfortable place but the thrill of public sex far made up for it for Lily. The constant anticipation of someone walking in made the experience surreal.

Lily always found that the pent up Pokemon didn’t last long but it was more than enough for her to enjoy. The vigour and intensity that they bred her with more than made up for it. Manetric took little care for her safety. More than once her head was nearly slammed into a wall or the floor. Sure, Absol was rough but it was still caring and protective. With the Manetric it was raw and unrestrained.

“More” She whispered to the Pokemon softly

As far as she knew, this was the first command the Manetric had actually ever obeyed. He thrust in deeper, stretching her tight ass out. It was painful but that was what she craved. Most fully domesticated Pokemon she had had sex with were cowards, too scared to hurt a human rather than just having a good time. It had even been a struggle getting her “parents” to see it that way but after they did, sex was better for everyone.

The Manetric's claws scraped her thighs, leaving deep gash marks that would serve as a fine trophy of their time together. Lily loved Pokemon leaving something to remember them by. A bite mark from Absol. A persistent cut from a Bisharp. In hindsight, sex with a Pokemon made entirely out of metal was not the best idea, but she had enjoyed it.

The Manetric finished quickly, showering her in a burst of semen. It leaked out of her ass like a raging river, straight onto now not so clean school uniform. Lily hoped the smell lingered, what better way to show you have been claimed as a breeding bitch. Both Absol and Lucario loved her coming home drenched in semen. Of course, they always both quickly added theirs to the mix.

Manetric apparently wanted to show his gratitude. Rather than being aggressive and pent up, he gently began licking between her thighs. Whether he liked eating her out or just the taste of his own semen, she would never know. Lily preferred thinking of it as a sort of gift, a thank you.

She quickly pulled back up her underwear and school skirt and left the bathroom casually, with Manetric eagerly following her. Only a few kids looked over, this was hardly a noteworthy occurrence. A few of the more observant people there probably noticed the Manetric’s dick still slightly poking out of his sheath but all stayed quiet.

“So Lily have you err… handled this Pokemon enough, are you ready to show off your training?”

“Yes,” She said simply in a monotone voice. Her nonchalance always unnerved everyone. It even helped spark some of the more outrageous stories about how she trained Pokemon. 

While most children could barely get their Pokemon to do more than basic moves and commands, Lily was already a master. In little time she was getting applauded for showing off electric moves and (mostly) accidentally shocking the teacher. 

The school bell rung, signalling the end of the day. Lily gathered two of her friends who she had promised a special surprise. Her plan for treating her parents was coming to fruition...


End file.
